Lonely Lonely
by himynameisyoli
Summary: With Harry and Hermione fighting a war and Ron being left alone, he is lonely and she is there to fill the void. RonLuna. One shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything in relation to it besides all the books, movies, and a Hedwig owl (fake of course!) I _would _like to own Ronald Weasley but that is besides the point.

**A/N: **Short and sweet. I've always liked the idea of Ron and Luna simply because they are so different although I always did ship Ron/Hr. R&R thanks. :-)

_Lonely Lonely _♦

_Luna was lying in the grass under the night sky. She was looking up at the sky and Ron remembered the first night he'd sat out in that grass talking to her. Luna was good at sewing to his mother's delight and had taken to sewing her own clothes. Luna had on the same white cotton shorts she'd worn the night Ron and his father came knocking on her doorstep at almost midnight. She'd sewn a turquoise tank top from some cotton material his mother had and it tied around her neck in a loose bow. _

_Ron noticed that she was as usual barefoot and had borrowed Ginny's pale pink nail polish which complimented Luna's pale skin with pink undertones. Her blond hair was in a terribly messy bun which was mostly due to the fact that it was so long and Luna hadn't bothered to put much effort into how tightly she wound the hair. _

_Her tiny cat, Juniper, was asleep on her stomach and Ron smiled wanting to take a picture. _

_In the months Luna had been staying with his family he'd gotten to know her and found the things about her he used to not understand—not __**want **__to understand, endearing. Her dreamy gaze, dopey smile, and airy voice; Luna was Luna and unapologetic for it. _

_Luna had admitted to Ron that she'd found him too practical and close-minded. That she was dreading staying in the same house as him out of fear that he'd be judging her every move and word. And Ron had understood and kissed her on the forehead as he would have did Ginny although Ron felt something entirely different for the girl who was in front of him._

_And every since that afternoon two days ago standing in the sun, Ron realized that there was no denying he loved Luna. Perhaps it was how lonely they both were; missing people essential to the essence of whom they were. Luna, her father who she'd gotten no word on if he were alive or dead, and Ron his two best friends. _

_Ron was sure that he loved Hermione as well and he'd been conflicted with the thought of if sweet Luna was just a convenience, a substitute. That as soon as he saw Hermione's warm brown eyes and saw her pretty pink lips form his name he'd forget all about Luna's existence. The months they'd spent talking together and laughing. But Ron knew that that was not true and that whenever he had to face Hermione, he would try his best to do right by both she and Luna. And he knew if he had to choose in the end that he'd hope he'd take the brunt of the heartbreak. _

_It was October now and Mrs. Weasley had placed pumpkins all around the house. Luna saw Ron and a grin spread across her whole face. She waved him over and he lay beside her with his hands behind his head. He felt his thin, faded t-shirt rise and the air swoosh against his skin but it was of no importance._

_Lonely, lonely that is you_

_Lonely, lonely that is you_

_Paper, paper obsolete_

_How will you reach out to me?_

_I thought you'd ask me not to leave_

_Lonely, lonely that is me_

_Lonely, lonely that is me_

_Ron felt Juniper come and lay in between him and Luna as if the cat felt warm and safe there between its two protectors. _

"_Hi." Said Luna smiling and pointing to a small star right above them, "it's my absolute favorite, it reminds me of this freckle you have." _

_Ron looked puzzled, "Really, hm which one? And why?" _

_Luna turned to face him, a smile slowly creeping across her face. This was a different smile while still encompassing everything that was Luna it was also shy. Ron couldn't imagine someone as brave and free spirited as Luna as being shy but that was exactly what she was right now. _

_She took her long index finger which was painted silver and shined in the moonlight and placed it on a spot close to Ron's lips. "this one" she whispered, "it reminds me of that star because it's so tiny you have to look very close to see it. __**But**__ once you do it stands out amongst everything else and it's too simple and beautiful to look away."_

_This was one of those weird things Luna said that used to scare Ron but now it only made him smile and turn a bit red. "Oh." _

_Luna laughed and shook her head, her hair falling apart completely and lovely. _

"_That's what I like about you." Said Ron, "your hair and your laugh and—"_

_Ron felt himself getting closer and closer to Luna. Juniper had moved off to the side as if sensing something and not wanting to be smothered in the middle of it. _

"_And?" Repeated Luna looking at Ron her blue eyes vague but he knew she was all there._

_Ron didn't speak her only leaned over and kissed Luna. Her lips were cold from the cool air but she didn't push him away and kissed him back. Ron felt his hand creep behind her head and into her soft, soft, hair which felt so lovely in his hands. He held her to him and she pressed her cold hands against his cheeks. _

_Ron felt like they kissed for hours and when they pulled apart Luna looked absolutely mad. Not angry but insane, she was grinning wildly from ear to ear and after a minute or two so was Ron. _

"_Looney Lovegood and Ron Weasley." She whispered, grabbing hold of his clammy hand from all the nervousness Ron didn't realize his body was harboring. _

"_Don't call yourself that." He said kissing her eyelids. _

"_Who even cares anymore?" asked Luna, "There's a war going on. Thank you for saving me from my loneliness."_

_Ron just nodded and looked at her. She was looking at the stars again her eyes slightly closed and a content look on her face. Ron didn't want to think about where this war would lead them, if he would leave to join Harry and Hermione, if he and Luna would not go past this night. _

"_You'll end up with her" said Luna. _

_Ron didn't need to ask who Luna was referring to but even after all this time Luna's bluntness caught him off guard. _

"_And you're alright with that?" he asked. _

_Luna smiled, closing her eyes still talking. "I'm not crazy Ronald, I know you love her. And I know we're lonely and that in the end we have nothing in common or not nearly the bond you share with her. And I want you happy just as one day I will find someone to make me happy and who won't have to grow to love me. I will find someone who loves me as naturally as you love her." _

_Ron kissed her once again and Luna wrapped her hands around his neck. _

_Baby boy I'm staying here_

_Lonely, lonely that was you_

_Lonely and so untrue_


End file.
